


The Auror and the Transfiguration Master

by DaronwyK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaronwyK/pseuds/DaronwyK
Summary: Time took them to very different places, but coming together changed them both for the better.
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 25
Kudos: 126
Collections: 2020 DBQ Round One: Transfiguration





	The Auror and the Transfiguration Master

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DBQ2020Round1](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DBQ2020Round1) collection. 



> Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me but are the property of J.K.R. and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> The theme for this round of the competition was Transfiguration and my chosen pairing was Theodore Nott/Harry Potter.
> 
> Comments/Reviews are encouraged by The Slytherin Cabal's Admin Team on all stories in Death By Quill, but comments left by readers are set to be moderated by story authors until the end of the competition in order to protect participants' anonymity. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta for their time and help.

Harry quietly slipped into the back of the Transfiguration classroom, a notice-me-not charm keeping the tiny first year students from noticing him. Merlin’s mercy, had he ever been so small? Their eyes were glued on their professor, where he stood at the front of the classroom.

“Welcome to your first Transfiguration lesson.” Theo’s smooth voice rolled through the room. The tall, slender wizard was dressed in impeccable robes, cut to emphasize his lean frame and afford him freedom of movement. “Transfiguration is quite simply the most difficult class you will undertake in your years at Hogwarts. It requires focus, precision, and perfect clarity of vision. It is much more than a mere wiggling of your wand and a few words. Where Charms is an art, you will find that Transfiguration is a science. In this room, you will learn how to alter any object into a form of your choosing, be it a desk into an animal.” He tapped his wand on his desk and it became a large lion, and another changed it right back. “Or turn yourself into an animal…” A touch of his wand and a handsome falcon soared through the room, its call making the children gasp in wonder. He changed back, standing at the front of the room and with a small smile on his lips.

“All things are possible, if you take the care to study.” He grinned and then looked right at the spot where Harry was standing. “Auror Potter, is there something I can do for you?” he asked then.

“Merely dropping in to see you. I am a little early,” Harry said and dispelled the charm that had hidden him from the students.

“Then by all means, feel free to wait in my office.” Theo grinned. “I do have a class to teach, and you are distracting my students.”

“Of course, Professor Nott.” Harry winked at him and left the room. He heard the whispers as he walked away, the kids were shocked that their Professor actually KNEW Harry Potter, the man who’d defeated Voldemort and Head Auror at the Ministry.

He chuckled and went into Theo’s office. It was very different from his days as a student, when this had been Minerva McGonagall’s office. The room was sparsely furnished, but each piece was chosen with care and the fabrics were sumptuous and rich. He sank down in his favourite leather chair to wait for his lover to finish with the firsties. A flick of his wand conjured a fire, warming the room. He swore that Theo had ice for blood, and he was always having to light the fires in his room when he visited.

He pulled a small, wrapped package out of his pocket and tried to quell his nerves. It was their second anniversary today, and he hoped that this gift wasn’t taking things too far. They’d kept their relationship fairly quiet, only informing close friends about just how serious it was. In public they were simply good friends, and the papers were constantly lamenting about how the Boy Saviour had become a ‘confirmed bachelor’ uninterested in getting married and settling down. Every time he saw those words, he’d snort and chuckle about the headlines they’d print if they really knew the truth. On that day, the rumours would fly and eyebrows would rocket up to the skies. A part of him was darkly looking forward to the day it happened.

It had taken a long time to transition from the boy everyone had followed into war, into the man he was today. He finally felt like he belonged in his skin, and that newfound confidence had transformed him completely. If not for that change, he might never have found Theo…and he’d certainly not be anywhere near as happy as he was today.

* * *

  
Theo dismissed his students, watching the mixed class of Slytherins and Hufflepuffs stream out together. He managed not to rush back to his office, but it was a near thing. He’d already informed the Headmistress that he’d be unavailable for the evening. Minerva hadn’t pried, but he knew that eventually she would figure it out. Harry wasn’t the most…discreet creature on the earth. He smirked a little to himself. Served him right for falling in love with a Gryffindor. Not that he regretted a single moment of it. 

He opened his office and paused just inside. Harry was dozing in his favourite chair, his face open and relaxed. It was only in these rare moments that Harry looked totally a peace. Awake, the worries of his job and the ghosts of the past seemed to hang on him. He wanted nothing more than to help banish those worries, even if it was just for a little while. Theo knew enough about the weight of the past to understand how it could drag you down and swallow you up, if you let it. 

On silent feet, he approached Harry and leaned down to brush a soft kiss across his lips. He smiled as emerald green eyes opened and met his own hazel gaze. He stroked Harry’s cheek. “Did you enjoy my speech?” he asked and moved back. A casual wave of his hand locked his office door and placed a privacy charm on it. 

“I love listening to you talk about Transfigurations, I can feel your passion for it.” Harry said. “Your eyes light up, and it’s magnetic. You’re a great teacher.” He stood and walked over. 

“It makes me happy, almost as happy as you make me.” Theo said and ran a hand boldly down Harry’s chest. His thumb toyed with one of the buttons on his shirt. “Happy anniversary.” 

“Do I have you to myself tonight? Or must you check on your Snakes?” Harry wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. 

Their lips hovered close enough that a deep breath would have pulled them together. The shimmering tension built between them, and Theo was instantly reminded of the power Harry could command. He closed the distance between them, and kissed Harry soundly. Satisfaction curled through him at the strangled moan that escaped Harry’s lips, and he pulled back. 

“My night is free and yours, if you want it.” Theo grinned, able to feel just how much Harry did want it. 

“Of course I want it, but first…I have something for you.” Harry moved back a bit and offered him the package.

“You didn’t need to get me anything,” Theo said and took it. As soon as he touched it, the package transfigured itself into a key. It was a heavy bass key, clearly meant for an old lock, and the crest on it was…unmistakable. He felt a little lightheaded as he looked down at his family crest. “How…” he managed to choke the word out. 

After the war, the Ministry had confiscated properties and vaults belonging to Voldemort’s followers. His father’s loyalty to a madman had cost them everything, their home, their fortune and even their title. He’d been left with almost nothing, and had to carve his own way in the world. This key was for the gate at Oxton House. It had been the seat of the Nott family for more than four hundred years. 

“It seems that while the Ministry tried to sell it, the property itself had its own opinions on the matter. Kingsley owed me a favour.” Harry said, stroking his hand down Theo’s arm. “I told him I needed it as an engagement present.” 

Theo looked up from the key, and gripped it hard. “Are you asking me to marry you?” 

“I am. I love you Theo, and I want to be with you for however long we have.” Harry said. “Marry me?”

Theo moved in and hugged Harry hard. “Of course I’ll marry you, and not just because you’re giving me back my home. I love you, and I love how you’ve changed my life.” He said and pulled back. “You know people will talk?” 

“The news has been too quiet, I’m sure everyone could use a good scandal.” Harry winked at him shamelessly. 

“Foolish Gryffindor.” Theo couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I’m your foolish Gryffindor, now,” Harry said. “Good thing, I’ve got a pragmatic Slytherin to try and keep me out of trouble.”

“Harry, it would take an army of Slytherins to keep you out of trouble, but I will do my best.” He kissed him and just enjoyed the warmth of the moment. It was impossible to know what the future held, but now he wouldn’t be facing it alone. 


End file.
